Hot Springs Voyuers
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: One-Shot: Takano and Onodera are off to enjoy their vacation during break from work at a Hot Springs, but as they enjoy some fun in the Hot Springs, it looks like they have some voyuers surrounding them.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, it belongs to its creator Nakamura Shungiku and her publishers.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the other side of Marukawa Publishing's President's desk was a short brunette who stared blankly at the man across from him. The who was sitting so casually in his chair, his feet on his desk and fingertips touching each other as he asked, "So Takano and Onodera, what do you think?"<p>

The short haired brunette turned his head in Takano's direction, hoping that this was all just a joke. He didn't want to go, though he knew it would be rude to refuse the company President's offer and the request that came with it.

Takano stared down at the brochure and the two tickets which apparently had already been purchased apparently. Onodera could only wonder at the devilish glint of the the President's eyes as he spoke.

"This is for all your hard work," He removed his feet from his desk and leaned over it, his chin against the back of his knuckles, "and~" he drawled out that word longer than seemed necessary, "it does last a few days beyond the time that you're supposed to come back."

Onodera turned his eyes back to the president wanting to tell Takano there was no way in hell that he was going to go with him, that it would be best that he find someone else, like Yokozawa. At that thought he felt an ache rip through his chest, though he tried his best to ignore it.

Takano arched a brow, "And why does it last longer than the vacation that we were given?"

Isaka replied, "Because one of our newest manga-ka will be holing up there and they haven't yet been given an editor and so I thought you two would be just perfect for the job of seeing to her, as her deadline is soon after that."

Takano gave a nod of his head, "I see."

Onodera himself didn't like the idea at all, but seeing as it had to do with work, it looked as though he had no choice but to go.

The three men stood up, Isaka shaking his employees hands before they left his office.

Takano as they reached the doors of their apartments, the dark haired man spoke, placing a hand on the wall behind Onodera. "Make sure you're packed up and early to go tomorrow."

Onodera glared up at him, "What?" It was lucky he'd already unlocked his door and quickly slipped inside, shutting it before Takano could stop him. He looked around his room, the place really was a dump, he sighed, too weary to clean up and now, because of work even on vacation he had to go somewhere and spend it with Takano.

The next day and several hours later they arrived at a very reclusive ski resort, high on some majestic mountain, surrounded by several other white jagged peaks. It was apparently owned by someone that Marukawa's President knew whom only invited friends to their little winter get away. There was hardly anyone there when they stepped out of Takano's car.

Onodera could only stand and stare, wondering, 'How did it end up like this?' With him and Takano sharing the same one room cabin up in some little known ski resort high up on some privately owned mountain.

Before he could regain his composure Takano had taken out their bags, "Let's go relax in the hot-spring now that we're here."

"But we just got here!"

"Exactly. We need to unwind after that long ride." Onodera didn't want to admit it, but being cramped up in the car for so long and with either of them barely saying anything his muscles had tensed and a soak in the hot springs did sound relaxing, but he just didn't want to get in with Takano.

"No thanks." He said as Takano walked into the cabin and set their bags down in front of the unlit fireplace. The room was chilly.

"We're going to the hot springs to warm up while the caretakers start up the fireplace." Even before Onodera could move, Takano had already taken a hold of his hand and dragged him with him to the hot-springs outside that they had seen on their drive up.

Onodera growled, trying to use his feet as breaks so that the taller man couldn't get him to budge, "Let go." Yet it didn't work and soon they were down the side of the mountain, tucked behind a number of boulders and conifers.

Luckily they were both bundled up for the cold and the snow which crunched beneath their feet. Apparently Takano had thought of everything as he laid out a sheet placing their clothes on it along with a couple towels he'd pulled out of their luggage.

Takano quickly removed his own clothes, however Onodera chose to sit down on the sheet, his gaze riveted to the fine lines and contours of the other mans body. It was almost as though he were unable to look away from the muscles that while they weren't too much still rippled.

Takano turned to look at Onodera once he was fully removed of his clothes, catching the slightly younger mans gaze. He smirked softly, "Like what you see?"

Onodera's eyes widened, before he tore his gaze from the man he had once loved who had been playing games with him, trying to get him to admit he was in love with him, that he loved him still. No, he didn't want to admit anything, he'd given up on love hadn't he, it was impossible for him to feel that emotion. Yet always, always Takano, formerly Saga-senpai tried to put words into his mouth, to fuck with his mind. He wasn't falling for it, but then... he blinked giving an inward shake. It was best not to think about that.

Takano sighed, before saying, "Come on Onodera, its cold out and the water is warm," he said as he eased into the water that had formed from a natural hot spring below the surface of the terrain.

Onodera was determined to remain where he was, but as a cold wind blew, causing him to shiver he gave in, stripping himself and wading into the water, far away from the other man.

It really was warm, soothing his tense muscles, allowing him to relax despite the company he kept.

There was a strange sound carried on the air and when Onodera turned his head around in its direction, to see nothing he hadn't noticed that the other man had waded through the water toward him. As he turned his head about to speak only to be interrupted by two large hands gripping his shoulders as a tongue invades his open mouth, startled by how close Takano had gotten while he hadn't been paying attention.

Trying to push Takano away proved useless as he felt the strength, what there was of it, leave him. He tore his mouth from the others, "Stop. This isn't why we're here!"

Takano however whispered warmly against Onodera's ear, "You must have known what would happen once you set foot in here wearing nothing," and before he could get another word edgewise Onodera gasped as Takano's teeth gently bit into the lobe of his ear, giving it a gentle tug before his tongue flickered over it. "Why do you continue to tempt me and yet try to deny everything," he whispered musingly before continuing.

Onodera moaned, "AHH!" as that head dipped, the tongue of which snaked out to lather one of his nipples, which had hardened to a peak from not just the cold, with saliva. He felt himself lifted onto a small boulder, his hands without volition wrapping around Takano's neck and slowly moving up to grasp the silk smooth dark tresses that crowned the other mans head.

Neither of them noticed the approaching creatures with their gray hair and pink faces as they began to enter the water that would warm them, though their body was more than ninety percent covered in thick fur, gazing curiously at the humans that had invaded their private bath. Yet none of them seemed deterred by this. Perhaps they were bored and found the scene before them entertaining, but who could possibly know what thoughts churned inside the minds of monkeys and baboons.

There were those who simply ignored the mating pair as though it were only natural to see two humans of the same gender fucking where they themselves usually bathed, groomed one another and entertained themselves with play.

Though there were the odd one whom silently moved through the crisp relaxing water to get a better view, the young ones were always the most curious and the least inhibited as they watched the unaware couple.

Takano's mouth dipped further down Onodera's torso, leaving a trail of fire that pooled in the smaller mans loins, his body arching into every kiss and caress that the other man bestowed upon him. His fingers pulled on the others hair as he leaned over, his nipples grazing against the dark head of hair as Takano wrapped his mouth around Onodera's aching erection. He could not help but shiver, not from the cold, but from the sheer intensity, crying out even as he felt the other mans fingers probe his entrance, before slipping inside of him.

"Ta-ta-takano!" he cried out, only to fall back as Takano removed his fingers from inside his ass, to position the tip of his weeping cock against his hole. Without aforethought, Onodera wrapped his legs around the man above him, his hands still clutching his hair as he felt the mans very hard erection thrust inside him. He squeezed his body against the other, his head falling back with every thrust of Takano within him.

Their lips crashed against each others, Takano's tongue invading the mouth of the man he was thrusting into again and again, each time a little deeper, a little harder. He angled each one to alternate between hitting Onodera's sweet spot that had him moaning without restraint and teasing him by not hitting it. His tongue thrust so far back into Onodera's mouth that they both thought for a moment he'd gone down his throat if that were possible, before Takano pulled back a bridge of saliva snapping between them. Then the dark head bent again, his mouth once more taking Onodera's captive.

Onodera's body shook, his arms and legs tightening their hold of Takano as he came, his seed splattering against both their abdomen and lower torsos as the muscles within his ass constricted around the other mans cock.

Takano grunted, as he flung his head back feeling his seed burst forth into Onodera, his head coming down, sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh that connected Onodera's neck to his shoulder, leaving the faintest puncture wound there which he licked soothingly after once both of their bodies were spent.

The two breathed heavily, neither seeming able to move at that point, until they heard splashing behind them.

Onodera managed to push Takano off him, somehow. His eyes widened at the strange display before him and Takano seeing his dumbfounded expression turned around only to chuckle at the sight before him, earning a sideways glare from the other man.

Muttering something unintelligible to himself Onodera hurriedly leaves the water to quickly dry and dress, running back toward the cabin, his face burning with heat. Half way there he slowed his steps, running through snow really taxed one, especially walking up an incline.

In a matter of no time, Takano had caught up with him. Onodera growled, "Don't. Say. Anything." He spoke each word after a definite pause as he tried to gain his breath.

Once they had returned to the cabin, Onodera began to wonder how he could have possibly allowed that to happen, especially then and there.

He had not been expecting Takano to bend down to his ear and whisper, "You love me, don't you?"

Startled, Onodera turned around to stare up at the taller man, his back against the door of the cabin, "I...what!" he blinked before turning around and slamming the door on Takano, wondering exactly what he should do as he sent the lock home.

At least the fire had been started, but he knew he couldn't leave Takano outside in the cold for too long. 'He can just go up to the main lodge!'

Takano sighed outside the door, luckily he was the one who had the keys in his pocket, but before he unlocked the door he turned around to stare back in the direction of the hot-springs only to see that one curious little critter had followed them. Maybe he could suggest one of the manga-ka's use just such a scene in their next chapter or book.

He smiled as he waved to the gray furry primate before turning to unlock the cabin door. It was going to be an interesting week and a half, he'd heard there was going to be a snow storm, maybe there would be other opportunities to get Onodera to fall completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I wrote this awhile ago, but finally was able to publish it here. Sorry I haven't been able to work on my other stories, but after I see the dentist this Saturday to take care of this tooth hopefully I'll be able to start working on one of them. Until then I hope you enjoy this new story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
